My Regret
by twilighter890
Summary: "You deserve better then me. Someone who likes you as much as you like them. Someone, who isn't in love somebody else." This is a Luke and Andy scene with heavy implied Sam/Andy.


**Hey guys, I figured that since watching 'Honor roll' I have had this idea stuck in my head. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Sitting at 2 am on the porch of Luke's fishing place was not how Andy imagined her night to go. She figured that they would drink a little, kiss a little, do a little more then kiss, then sleep perfectly content in Luke's arms for the rest of the night.

She didn't think she would be sitting here, drinking whatever crap she found in the cabinets. She didn't think she would be holding back tears thinking over the mistakes she had made over the last few day.

"Watcha celebrating?" a voice from behind her asked. Luke was standing shirtless at the door. Looking sleepily over at her.

"I'm not celebrating." Andy answered quietly. Luke got a peculiar look on his face.

"Your gonna brake up with me, aren't you?" He looked at her. She looked in his eyes in shock before smiling softly.

"Yeah. I am." She tiled her head, and watched him. He looked like he was having a silent struggle. Then he breathed out and came closer.

"So this is what rejection feels like." He mumbled to himself, making her laugh. At the smile she sent him, he smiled right back. "Can I ask why?"

The smile faded as she looked back to the bottle of rum, still in her hand. "You're a great guy Luke."

"But I'm not your guy." He finished her sentence. At her look he nodded in understanding.

"You deserve better then me. Someone who likes you as much as you like them. Someone, who isn't in love somebody else." She whispered.

He chuckled, plopping himself down on the steps next to her before grabbing the liquor bottle and taking a hefty swig. "Swarek?"

This time she laughed, only it was more of a half laugh, half sob. "Am I really that obvious?"

He didn't say anything to that. "You know it's against the rules."

She nodded sullenly, taking the bottle back. "Trust me, I hear it every day."

He sighed. For a moment everything was quiet. He finally spoke up, "Andy, do you know who Zoe Martinelli was?"

She looked at him confused, "Who?"

He smiled painfully. "Zoey… Zoey was a rookie a few years ago… She was _my_ rookie."

Andy still looked confused. "Was?"

He looked anywhere but her, finally staring up at the stars. "She was murdered six months into the job. We were investigating the death of a local gang member. We got to close, so they shot her as a warning for me."

Andy shut her eyes, almost seeing the scene happen. "You were… in love with her. That's why there is a rule against training officers and rookies." She concluded.

"You have to understand, Andy. What happened to Zoey… I don't like Swarek. At all. But I could never wish something like that on him. On anyone. So I told Boyko to create a rule against that."

"I'm sorry." Andy didn't know what else to say. He nodded.

"I never told Zoe that I loved her. She was murdered, before I even knew. Don't take offence to any of this Andy. I do like you and it was real. But ever since then, I've been choosing rookies every year. One's that look like her, one's that talk like her. I choose them to fill the void that she left. You are the closest I've gotten to her."

"So you've used me." She pointed out. She wasn't offended, not at all actually. She had been doing the same thing to him.

He laughed. "I suppose I have. But the point of this is Andy, I regret everyday that I never told Zoe how much I cared about her. What sucks is I am seeing history repeat itself. With you and Swarek."

"He doesn't love me." Andy muttered. "Not after all I've done to him."

"Oh yes he does. More the you know. More then I think he knows. Don't let yourselves find that it's too late. Tell him how you feel. One of you could end up dead tomorrow. Don't let yourself become me."

She stared at him for a moment. "Do you know how morbid that sounds?"

He started laughing, followed by her. They laughed for a good 5 minutes before quieting down.

"What am I supposed to do about the rule that I have you to blame for?" She asked.

"You're a sneaky girl, Andy. Your more like Zoe then I realized. You'll figure something out." He stated confidently, "Now we need to go to bed. We have work tomorrow and you need to talk to Swarek tomorrow."

* * *

** I know it was short. And quick. I hoped you liked it.**


End file.
